Prove It
by lovefrog159
Summary: She kissed the corner of his mouth, her fingers teasing his neck and hair. "Prove it James." She kissed his jaw, "Prove you love me." Another kiss, this one closer to his ear.


Don't own any of the character just you know FYI  
WARNING: M for a REASON people. That's why it is where you found it.

AND Enjoy

~O~

Lily entered the room, a slice of light cutting across the bed. She leaned back on the door, closing it softly as she bit her lip. James watched as her fingers moved from behind her, tickling across the wood of the door, over her hips, to the snap of her jeans.

He swallowed, wondering what she was up to even as her eyes gleamed dangerously as the yellow light of the candle flashed across her beautiful features. She smiled slyly, her lower lip pressed between her teeth. Ever so slowly, her fingers played with the snap. As they did she looked up at him from under those long eye lashes of hers. Her full lip fell free from the clutches of her teeth, leaving her mouth slightly parted.

A goddess of the moonlight. Here to show man like him just how unworthy of her presence they were. "Earlier today," she whispered, the sound of it low and sensual. "You said you loved me. Said, 'I do'."

The button of her pants fell open, a V opening up to her smooth, flat stomach. A small peak at her knickers. "Prove it."

All of her movement stopped, her fingers positioned at the waist of her pants, head angled to make her look unbearably sexy. For a long time James couldn't think, his body wouldn't listen, nothing was coherent.

Lily's feet didn't make a sound as she crept to the end of the bed, she crawled up onto it. Moving like a wild and beautiful cat across the mattress to him, her legs spreading to either side of his own. Her breast hung down; even covered by her shirt he could see past the collar to them. Just the dark, shadowy shape of them was enough to drive him crazy. Especially with her acting like this.

He licked his lips, trying to get moisture back to his mouth. Something Lily was making increasingly difficult as she kneeled over him, pant buttons undone, thighs pressing on the outside of his own, breasts he had never been allowed to touch right in front of him. Her top blouse buttons hung open giving him quite the view that wasn't helping his self control.

He needed to breathe. His heart was thumping. Blood rushing through his body, he could've sworn he heard it moving.

She kissed the corner of his mouth, her fingers teasing his neck and hair. "Prove it James." She kissed his jaw, "Prove you love me." Another kiss, this one closer to his ear. Merlin, was he dreaming?

Lily stopped though, something that never happened in his dreams, and leaned back. She trailed her finger along his jaw, "I love you, James. And I want this."

"Want, this?" He repeated. "Me? Now?"

She nodded, leaning forward. Only this time she waited for him to meet her in the middle, telling her he wanted this too. Their lips met, his so soft and tender. But then she felt his kiss break into slow confident passion.

Lily nipped at his bottom lip, but still he insisted on keeping the kiss slow and it irritated even as it excited. Her hands fiddled in hair, pulling gently and massaging the scalp. His hands started moving over her.

Brushing over the skin of her ankle, across the denim covering her shins and thighs, up to her waist where he just held her in place. One hand stayed, the other traced her spine making her shiver and groan. It continued up to her neck, massaging there before his fingers linked through her hair, pulling her closer.

Lily's hands moved to his face. She wanted to feel him, touch him. So she touched, neck, the cotton over his chest, his muscular arms, the hand at her waist, the legs beneath her, up again to this face, hair and neck again.

Eventually he deepened the kiss and it sent her spiraling. She pressed closer, her breasts rubbing against his chest. Her breathing was heavy, his lips sucked and nipped at her neck electing more moans.

His hand slid down her back as he kissed her collar bone, his fingers curled around her butt. Then the other hand came to join it. He pushed against her bottom, bringing her flush against him, their centers pressed together through their clothing.

His breath was hot on her skin, she wanted more of his skin against hers. Lily tugged at the buttons on her shirt, opening it up even more so that her bra covered boobs were completely exposed.

She fought to get it off fully, as James shifted her off his lap, kissing her mouth fully and easing her back. The sat for a while, pushing each other with their bodies, trying to get the other to lie down first. It was a struggle for dominance, something that they'd been fighting for since day one.

James won. Her shirt, failing to come off fully, lay open. Her chest rose and fell quickly with her rugged breathing. She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him with everything she had and trying to sit up again.

He held her down and moved his mouth away from hers, but she continued to kiss his chin and jaw. He pulled himself up, his arms bracing himself over her. She tried to wiggle beneath him, but his position hadn't left her enough room to do so.

James continued to look down at her, eyes smoldering hers. He waited for her to stop moving. He was too far away to kiss and she couldn't free herself. Slightly annoyed, hot, and desperate, Lily lay still, head on the foot of the bed, eyes closed, hands up by her head.

Slowly his weight eased off her and with the same painfully slow movements, he lowered his head, brushing his lips and tongue across her jaw to her ear, his teeth grazing it. "Don't move," he instructed. Her body hummed as his fingers ran behind her shirt, his lips moving down her neck, pausing at her pulse he sucked, the sensation filling her.

His fingers continued to move her shirt so it rolled up under her. His mouth teased her skin. He followed the strap of her bra, kissing the exposed skin from the bit of breast on one side to the other, then the center.

Beneath him she moaned with pleasure. It was the most blissful kind of torture ever. She arched up, clinging to the bed sheets. The hand that had been working on her shirt moved up to slide it off her shoulder, and she helped free her arm completely. James had to shift his weight to his other arm to remove her completely from her shirt.

Lily's stomach felt tight and anxious, heat pooled within her but still, he continued to torture her.

James massaged her back as she continued to arch into him. Then without her even realizing what happened he'd freed her of her bra as well. Her entire upper half was naked for him to see and enjoy while he remained completely dressed.

Her fingers crawled up under his shirt, feeling his tight stomach muscles. She pushed the shirt up, but her goal was forgotten when he kissed her, his tongue entering her mouth and playing there. It had her wrapping her arms around his neck and tugging at his hair begging for more. They continued to taste and tease each other's mouth till both their lungs were on fire.

James felt Lily's hot breath on his neck where she nipped at his skin. Her mouth explored as his hands did the same. As her mouth kissed the base of his throat, one of his hands slid over her hip. She kissed his shoulder. He followed the joint of her leg and hip, his hand feeling her sex.

She shuddered, her stomach erupting with new sensations that made her want him to really touch her, without the clothes separating them. That had been her original intent. Seeming to want the same thing, he finished unzipping her pants. Taking his moment of distraction she pushed him aside, rolling them over so she was once more on him, their legs tangled up.

She arranged herself so she straddled him. He leaned up to kiss her. With another swift kiss, this one to her nose, he laid back down, setting to work pulling off her pants. She rose up off him so they could slide down, her knickers coming with.

He groaned as his fingers touched her soft skin, the flickering candle turning the soft tan a strange orange yellow. His mouth covered hers, their bodies moving as he sat up again, she found herself on his thighs, his legs bent under him. Her underpants stopped and stretched out across her upper thighs, forcing her legs to grip James's tightly. Her jeans continued down and it took some work to get one leg free, but once that was done the other was no problem. Soon her jeans met her bra and shirt on the floor.

He was still somehow fully dressed, she was only half wearing her lacy knickers, sitting on the bed. Lily's mouth attacked his, her tongue slipped into his mouth. This time it was her to explore. Her hands delved in his hair some more, the thick locks surrounding her fingers. She grinned when he moaned loudly and pressed more firmly into him, her stomach and chest rubbing against the cotton of his shirt.

It was suddenly moving too fast. James tumbled back, his legs, having been tucked under him came free and pushed her with him, they didn't go down, but pushed against her butt, keeping her from sitting up.

She rolled off him, but a hand pressed against her back kept her from going too far. He moved over her, they were on the bottom edge now, another roll and they'd be on the floor. He kissed her neck some more, moving his hand across the opposite side of her neck and continuing to move lower.

"James," She breathed.

He didn't stop, but instead the hand grazed over her collar bone, a finger brushing the base of her neck, then they headed down through the valley of her breasts.

"James," She said again as that hand slid under one breast; she pulled her panties back up. "Stop."

This time he did. He pushed himself up to look down at her, his hand falling away to settle on the bed beside her and help hold him up.

She pushed at her hair. "I'm sorry." She breathed heavily. "I just-You were moving too fast."

He raised an eyebrow. "Too fast?" he repeated.

"I- just." She looked down, her eyes landing on his t-shirt. "You're touching me and…."

He brushed his thumb over her lips. "That's what sex is. Lots of touching."

She tried to steady her breathing. It had all been amazing until her pants came off. Then it became too much.

"We're married," He brushed his lips over hers, so sweet she wanted to cry out. "It's okay to touch."

Married as of that morning, this was their honeymoon. "This is my first time."

"I know." He kissed her again, slow and gentle this time. "We'll slow it down."

"It would help if you took off some of your clothes too."

He smiled, gave her an encouraging, "Go ahead."

"You want me to?" She asked. He rolled away and waited. She noticed for the first time the strain in his pants. Gathering up some of the gull she had started out with, Lily crawled over and eased off his shirt.

"You're in charge." He told her.

She kissed him tentatively, started all over again, touching his body, this time with access to his chest. When she climbed up to his lap again he grabbed the back of her thighs.

"This okay?" He rumbled around her mouth. She nodded and deepened the kiss from the pecking she'd been doing. He let her continue to increase the passion, the heat and the love until he couldn't breathe. He moved his hand up to curve around her bottom.

She gasped and he used the time to pant, "Need some air there, Beautiful."

"Sorry." She too was panting. Then she moved her hands down, across his chest, watching his reaction as she did this. "I want to take off your pants."

His penis throbbed with promise. He arched up, causing her to topple down on him. With a shy giggle, she kissed his jaw, then unbuttoned his pants. Her fingers brushed him through the fabric and he groaned. She grinned devilishly, bending down she kissed a path across his chest, over his stomach, around his navel, then her lips brushed the skin just above his pants.

He groaned out a word she didn't catch. She nipped at the skin below his belly button, toyed with the little hair there. His pants came off with his boxers, making him more naked than she. Lily looked at it, then at him, blushing when she saw that he was watching her check him out. She wasn't sure how her body was supposed to fit him.

Slowly, she blew softly on his head, and then watched as he shivered violently. Pleased, and somehow feeling better knowing that she still had something on while he was exposed and at her mercy, she lowered her face, pressing her lips to his hip, slowly moving in, licking his skin.

Lily ran her tongue so close to his erection he thought he might just explode then. But instead she moved on, coming back up to play with his mouth.

"You're killing me here." He told her and she grinned. Something he didn't take so kindly. His once fairly idle hands slid up her spine, coming around to cup her breasts. The sensation she had stopped earlier sent her breath hitching, her stomach tightening and impossibly more warmth to spread between her legs.

He didn't stop, but played. He pushed her up, so her head hit pillows and they were at the head of the bed again. James squeezed and massaged her boobs in his hands, tweaking at the hard nipple, stroking it. She made more and more noises of pleasure. Then his mouth covered her nipple, biting and sucking it. Her hips moved beneath him, begging him to stop and continue at the same time. His ministrations moved to the other.

She moaned and clutched at him. He wasn't even inside of her, but she wanted him to be. She ground her hips against him and he chuckled. "Don't." She didn't want him to stop. Not now. "Please."

He slipped his hand down, running it across her stomach to her vagina. She was pure, this was all for him. Forever and only his. His fingers slipped into the top of her underpants, felt at her hair there. His hand came back out and she whimpered and her hips moved some more.

He kissed her stomach, allowing his hand to enter her knickers again, this time they trailed a hot path up her leg first, detouring to her inner thigh, then up. They ran along her entrance, touched at her clit, but did not go inside of her. She was wet, and she moaned, "Please."

"You ready?" He asked. She had stopped him; she would have to pay for that.

"Yes. Yes. Please." Lily begged, moving her hips, coaxing him in, but he wouldn't bite.

"You're over dressed." She went to tug at her panties, but he stopped her, blocking her with his mouth as it kissed the lace.

"Merlin." She complained over the sound of her own moan. He held down her hips, and spread her legs.

"So hot, so pretty." He murmured as she dug her nails into the sheet. He kissed her again, and knew that through the lace she could feel his wet mouth against her. The lace really was going to get in the way. With that thought he ripped it away, tearing the fabric from a weak point.

"Those," Lily managed, "were my knickers."

He tossed the lace onto the floor. "You don't need them." he assured her and flicked his tongue at her clit. She moaned and arched up. Knickers be damned.

She felt on the verge of exploding. He was doing wonderful things to her, with his mouth and fingers and hands. Empty, she came, shuttering and panting.

He continued to kiss her through the aftershocks, his mouth moving to cover hers. She was still recovering when he positioned himself over her, she felt him enter slowly, going in an inch at a time. Barely anything at all before he pulled out again.

"So tight," He growled.

He worked his way in, covering her body with his. He brushed his thumb over her lips, then his own lips over them. She felt herself stretching, the pain of it. She knew he wasn't even in yet, this was just the beginning. But that didn't stop her from erupting again, clinging to him and screaming his name.

Her muscles tightened around him, her entire body was slick with sweat and he had to work, stop himself from coming then. Her breasts moved under his chest, making the task that much harder. He felt her virginity break as he moved deeper. He waited for her to grow accustomed to him, then eased deeper.

"Almost there." He told her. She grabbed his arms. He didn't move, so she did. Moving her hips in a slow circle, then up, deeper. She twisted her ankles around his back, bringing him down on her.

She said his name, vocalizing her pleasure. Lily squirmed under James, making him loose some ground. He pushed his hips onto hers. They were both tight, tense. "Let go." he managed.

"No," She moaned, but lost it. He held on. She came back and he thrust into her, making her cry out. He shifted around as he moved, grabbed her bottom then pushed her up. They found an angle and rode it.

"One more time."

"I can't." She cried, he moved and nothing could have stopped her. This last time they flew together. Rode out the crest together, crying out for each other.

In the morning her muscles felt sore and spent. She woke resting against her husband, secure in his arms. Feeling happy, safe, drunk on the best feeling she'd ever had. She kissed his chest before snuggling deeper. She felt him stroke her hair, pull her closer, and kiss her head.

"Up for round two?" he asked over a thick voice of sleep.

She laughed. "I don't know, it would be more round five."

"Did I miss something while I slept?"

She giggled. "No, last night, that's how many times I...you know."

He chuckled. "What'd you do? Make toast?"

"You want me to say it. Don't you?"

"Yeah."

She sighed, the breath cooling his skin. "Orgasmed."

He laughed flipping her over. "Only four times?" He kissed her, but frankly she wasn't up for it. It had taken a lot out of her. Muscles were sore from the exertion and she was hungry, she also had to pee. "Let's see if we can make it nine." He kissed her. "In a row," He bit her lip. "If you get bored, let me know."

She protested, but in the end he got his way before breakfast and her shower, which, much to his disappointment, she took alone. There was no way she'd get bored with him. Only very exhausted and even more sexually pleased.

~O~

Review please! Tell me what you liked, didn't like even. Favorite line? Or just tell me if it was any good.


End file.
